


Skeleton Snuggles and Plenty of Cuddles

by AkitheShinigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Skele, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitheShinigami/pseuds/AkitheShinigami
Summary: It's little snapshots like these that remind you of why you love this skeleton monster so much. Love is so much more than words; it's actions too...and he reads yours better than anyone else.





	

Hands around a warm drink, keeping the cool air away. A small blanket draped around your shoulders as you blankly stared at a dark TV screen, staring at nothing and everything at once. If you focused too much, you saw yourself in the inky darkness. Like this, you looked sort of small and pitiful. Fit to be in a commercial full of sad puppies and kittens while Sarah McLachlan sang in the background.

 

At that point, you'd look away. First to the left wall, then down to the cup in your hands.

 

It wasn't exactly like you were tired, but you weren't completely ready for bed either. Sleepy, but without the drive to make it upstairs to sleep. A true dilemma. One that would pull a sigh from you, slouching back into the cushions of the couch and- almost on instinct- start staring at the TV again. It wasn't like there was anything better to do, right?

 

Sans pops in a few moments later. Not sure exactly when, but you've known him long enough that the familiar pressure just brings a sigh of relaxation from you and your weight almost immediately shifts to the side to lean against him. He doesn't comment on that, merely stares forward along with you. Somehow, it's better like this. Maybe it's because he's just there or that because he's there, you no longer have to look at yourself. You can look at him now, marvel at the way his eyes glow softly in the dark... Beacons of safety. That's what you'd akin them to.

 

"you watch this show too?" It's the first thing he says and you blink from your moment of silence, moving your head to really look at him now. Confusion hasn't arrived just yet, but it's on standby. "it's one of my favorites. can't go wrong with silence and darkness. doesn't wake up anyone that way, now does it?" He grins slightly and it's not much of a joke, but it brings a small huff of a laugh out of you and a small smile regardless. Sans seems pretty pleased by that, relaxing into the couch with a sigh and curling close to you.

 

"...is everything alright? got worried when you didn't come back upstairs." You consider nodding, faking it and moving on from it. What does any of this matter? It should be irrelevant in enough time, right? All they had to do was ignore it...but that means ignoring Sans. Not opening up to him, like he's done for you countless times. You can't do that to him...

 

So you shake your head with a sigh. His usual grin ebbs a bit and the lights of his eyes dim a little in concern. Now he's the one turning his head, eyeing you. Watching and thinking.

 

"....yeah? you wanna talk about it?" You shrug in response. It's a quiet sort of night tonight and he seems to respect that. An arm slips over your shoulders and you move to cuddle close against Sans, legs ending up over his lap, his bony arms around you, and his chin resting on top of your head. It's warm and so, so cozy... A faint thrum of magic assures your SOUL of his own and for once, you're actually tired. Ready for sleep. He's always been so soothing like that... A mystery to figure out how and why. Then again, you've stopped questioning it long ago. All you needed to know was that he loved you and that your SOULs seemed to know each other better than you two did. Something like the tales of soulmates? ...Maybe.

 

His head dips down and the gentle nuzzling of his head makes you smile. He's got no lips, so he makes do with what he has; big ol' teeth and such actions like nuzzles and gentle head-bumps to really get his affection across. It's cute and though you still kiss his teeth (it's less awkward the more you do it, really!), those little actions melt your heart. He's your lazy sugar-skull through and through.

 

"hey... you can talk to me whenever, you know that?" You hum in agreement and he hums back, a sound of content that makes you smile. It's hard to find something he does that _doesn't_ make you smile, honestly. "good. now... let's get some sleep. there's that holiday today and i doubt either one of us wants to miss it because we're too sleepy to function." He laughs and you do too, the sound giving you delightful shivers on your arms and spine. His hold tightens as you curl closer with a content sigh.

 

In the morning... You'd do your best to try to tell him what had been going on. Even in a simple moment like this, you couldn't help but feel like he kept giving you the world while you...just never did enough. (No matter how much he assured you were enough, babe. You're always enough. He loves you, after all, and nothing was going to ever change that.) Still.... There's no better way to keep falling in love with this skeleton than over and over again in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for a dear friend of mine!! <3 When my friends ask, they get it, the lovely beings that they are. Now here's to hoping I can do more in the future...like MP, ML... Urgh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and Happy Halloween~!


End file.
